Torturous Grief Zellha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50477 |no = 1455 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 32, 36, 40, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 96, 103, 110 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 8, 7, 9, 7, 8, 7, 8, 13, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |sbb_distribute = 4, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Had Zellha not been stopped by a disciple and her invasion of the Bariura Empire proceeded as planned, she might have succeeded in seizing the magical secrets of the dark magician who deceived her and in making them her own. In that case, the gods likely would have been as helpless to stop her rampage as humans had been before. Her presence would have definitely acted as a major chaotic element in the conflict between the great gods that followed as well. |summon = I gained power, haven't I? So let's tear the world apart! You're into the idea, right? |fusion = No, this is not enough in the absolute! I've become incomparably beautiful, so you must give me something incomparable, too! |evolution = Hmph! This is pretty handy, for a technique he created! Where shall we head off to annihilate first? | hp_base = 6015 |atk_base = 2403 |def_base = 2140 |rec_base = 2248 | hp_lord = 7838 |atk_lord = 3013 |def_lord = 2663 |rec_lord = 2807 | hp_anima = 8955 |rec_anima = 2509 |atk_breaker = 3311 |def_breaker = 2365 |def_guardian = 2961 |rec_guardian = 2658 |def_oracle = 2514 |rec_oracle = 3254 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Trickster's Deceit |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, probable random status ailment infliction & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 25% reduction |bb = Erratic Desire |bbdescription = 30 combo Light attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns & boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 50% elemental damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Light of Chaos |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable 1 turn huge Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 50% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Flowing Blood |ubbdescription = 48 combo massive Light attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 100% damage reduction, 300% elemental damage & damage against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 48 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 48 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Chaotic Madness |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 50475 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP left, 50% boost at full HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 70% Def to Atk |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 100% boost |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Zellha4 }}